Sopor Aeternus
Sopor Aeternus & The Ensemble of Shadows (лат.— ''Вечный сон'' и англ.— Ансамбль теней) — немецкая музыкальная группа, исполняющая музыку в жанре дарквэйв. Сформирована в 1989 году Анной-Варни Кантодеа. Кроме Анны-Варни, на записях участвуют сессионные музыканты. В разное время в музыке сочетались элементы дарквейва, готик-рока, этнических или средневековых мотивов, неоклассики и электроники. В своих визуальных образах использует элементы танца буто. История Группа Sopor Aeternus & The Ensemble of Shadows была основана в 1989 году в городе Франкфурт, Гессен, Германия. Идеологом и единственным участником группы является Анна-Варни. Варни биологически является мужчиной, но с 1997 года начинает подумывать об операции по смене пола и с тех пор называет себя Анна-Варни Кантодеа (англ.— Anna-Varney Cantodea). Часто в интервью говорит о себе как он(а) (англ.— (S)he). Анна-Варни решил не идти на гормональную терапию и операцию по смене пола, но сейчас называет себя «''теоретической гетеросексуальной женщиной''» или существом пятого рода. Анна-Варни в детстве подвергался побоям со стороны родителей и унижениям в школе, с шести лет страдает депрессией и уже к двенадцати годам подумывал о самоубийстве. Музыкальная группа Sopor Aeternus & The Ensemble of Shadows для Анны-Варни является своеобразной самотерапией, в которой ему помогают духи, названные собирательным названием The Ensemble of Shadows. Анна-Варни не даёт концертов, не идёт на личные контакты с прессой и очень редко выходит из дома. Для записи пластинок Варни пользуется услугами сессионных музыкантов, с каждым из которых работает наедине в студии. Но у истоков проекта стоят два человека: Анна-Варни в 1989 году в клубе Negative во Фpанкфурте знакомится с Холгером и вместе решают создать музыкальный проект. Совместно записывают три демо-кассеты и появляются на различных музыкальных сборниках готической направленности: Cascades (1992), This Mourning Sacrilege (1992), Fade Into The Blue (The Faces Of Life) (1993). После выпуска кассет Холгер покидает проект, но в 1994 году Анна-Варни, благодаря лейблу Apocalyptic Vision, выпускает свой дебютный альбом …Ich töte mich jedesmal aufs Neue, doch ich bin unsterblich, und ich erstehe wieder auf; in einer Vision des Untergangs…. Второй альбом Todeswunsch — Sous le Soleil de Saturne и третий'' The Inexperienced Spiral Traveller (Aus dem Schoß der Hölle Ward Geboren die Totensonne)'' были выпущены в 1995 и 1997 годах соответственно. В 1999 году выходит четвёртый студийный альбом Dead Lovers' Sarabande (Face One), который Анна-Варни посвятил Роззу Уильямсу из Christian Death. После него выходит вторая часть — Dead Lovers' Sarabande (Face Two). Шестой альбом Songs from the Inverted Womb был записан с августа по октябрь 2000 года с продюсером Тобиасом Ханом и выпущен в 2001 году. Для работы над седьмым альбомом Es reiten die Toten so schnell — or: The Vampyre sucking at his own Vein был выбран продюсер Джон А. Риверс, работавший в восьмидесятых с Dead Can Dance. В альбом вошли перезаписанные песни с первой одноимённой демозаписи, а также некоторые песни с дебютного альбома. Риверс спродюсировал и восьмой диск — La Chambre D’Echo — Where the dead Birds sing. В 2007 году выпускает девятый альбом Les Fleurs du Mal — Die Blumen des Bösen. Несмотря на идентичное название со сборником стихов Шарля Бодлера, Анна-Варни говорит, что ничего общего они не имеют и её альбом ближе к Богоматери цветов Жана Жене. В 2011 году был представлен альбом A Triptychon of Ghosts (Part Two) — Have You Seen This Ghost?, являющийся второй частью трилогии под названием A Triptychon of Ghosts. Первая и третья часть трилогии — EP A Strange Thing to Say и Children of the Corn. 19 сентября 2013 года вышел альбом Poetica — All Beauty Sleeps, основанный на творчестве Эдгара По. В нём представлены как версии старых, так и новые песни на стихи американского поэта. 23 мая 2014 года был анонсирован новый студийный альбом Mitternacht. В свет альбом вышел 23 сентября 2014 года и был отмечен положительными рецензиями. Состав 'Нынешний состав' *Анна-Варни Кантодеа (Anna-Varney Cantodea) — вокал (1989 — настоящее время) 'Бывшие участники' *Holger (Холгер) (1989—1993) Дискография 'Демозаписи' *1989 — Es reiten die Toten so schnell… *1992 — Cascades *1992 — This Mourning Sacrilege *1992 — Rufus *1992 — Till Time and Times Are Done *1993 — Fade Into The Blue (The Faces Of Life) 'Студийные альбомы' *1994 — …Ich töte mich jedesmal aufs Neue, doch ich bin unsterblich, und ich erstehe wieder auf; in einer Vision des Untergangs… *1995 — Todeswunsch — Sous le Soleil de Saturne *1997 — ' 'The Inexperienced Spiral Traveller (Aus dem Schoß der Hölle Ward Geboren die Totensonne)'' '' *1999 — Dead Lovers' Sarabande (Face One) *1999 — Dead Lovers' Sarabande (Face Two) *2001 — Songs from the Inverted Womb *2003 — Es reiten die Toten so schnell — (or: The Vampyre sucking at his own Vein) *2004 — La Chambre D’Echo — Where the dead Birds sing *2007 — Les Fleurs du Mal — Die Blumen des Bösen *2011 — A Triptychon of Ghosts (Part Two) — Have You Seen This Ghost? *2013 — Poetica — All Beauty Sleeps *2014 — Mitternacht 'EP' *1995 — Ehjeh Ascher Ehjeh *2004 — Flowers in Formaldehyde *2010 — A Triptychon of Ghosts (Part One) — A Strange Thing to Say *2011 — A Triptychon of Ghosts (Part Three) — Children of the Corn 'Ремикс-альбомы' *1997 — Voyager — The Jugglers of Jusa *2008 — Sanatorium Altrosa (Musical Therapy for Spiritual Dysfunction) 'Синглы' *2005 — The Goat / The Bells Have Stopped Ringing *2007 — In der Palästra *2011 — Imhotep *2011 — The Urine Song / Angel Of The Golden Fountain 'Бокс-сеты' *2005 — Like a Corpse Standing in Desperation Видеография *The Goat (музыкальное видео) *In Der Palästra (музыкальное видео) *A Strange Thing To Say (музыкальное видео) *It Is Safe to Sleep Alone (музыкальное видео) *Children of the Corn (музыкальное видео) *Deep the eternal Forest (версия 1) *Deep the eternal Forest (версия 2) *Harlan schliessen" (Public Service Announcement) *The Cartoon *Sanatorium Altrosa (трейлер) *Les Fleurs du Mal (тизер) *The Bells have stopped ringing (оригинальное музыкальное видео) *The Bells have stopped ringing (музыкальное видео 2) *And Bringer of Sadness (музыкальное видео) *The Dog Burial (музыкальное видео) *La Chambre d’Echo (тизер альбома) *Dead Lovers' Sarabande — Face 1 (трейлер) Интересные факты *Французский журнал «Gloria Victis» так охарактеризовал людей, которым нравится Sopor Aeternus: *На ремиксовом альбоме Voyager — The Jugglers of Jusa присутствует кавер-версия песни Das Modell группы Kraftwerk, переведённая на латынь. Галерея Категория:Зарубежные коллективы Категория:Коллективы состоящие из одного человека Категория:Группы готик-рока Категория:Коллективы Германии Категория:Коллективы из Франкфурта Категория:Коллективы из Гессена Категория:Коллективы поющие на немецком языке Категория:Коллективы поющие на английском языке Категория:Коллективы поющие на латыни